


Don't let me fall

by JollytheSad



Series: Blonde surprises and counting freckles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, idk dont yell at me, im tagging bravenlarke because this is still kinda about them but bell's not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Clarke have sex and it's kinda fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Again, this has no beta (there are reasons, I'm still sorry) so really, if there's anything downright awful, let me know!

From that rainy November night on it just keeps happening. 

They usually start cuddling on the couch and then somehow end up furiously making out and after that it's a short track to awesome sex. It's always the best when it's all three of them but there are times when Clarke is stuck in her evening art class and Raven just _can't_ wait, or when Raven leaves early in the morning for school and Clarke wakes up from a _really_ good dream so she just rolls over and rides Bellamy. 

Surprisingly, it have never been just Clarke and Raven. And it's not like they aren't into each other or anything, it just... kind of hasn't happened yet. Bell is always right there with them and they are not going to turn _him_ down, like, have you seen the guy? Exactly. 

They hang out, just the two of them, quite often but they keep it in the friendship zone. There might have been a few times when Clarke got bored of studying so she made out with Raven instead but they never went any further. Raven doesn't really know why. 

 

Raven comes to their apartment that evening and it's already dark outside. She shakes off her snow-covered coat and curses the weather because what the fuck. She hates winter. She has stopped for a dinner on her way from class and decided to crash here because it was closer and she really fucking hates snow. All she wants is a cup of tea. 

„Hey losers,“ she announces herself as she makes her way to kitchen, leaning heavily on her cane. Fuck winter. 

"Just loser," answers Clarke from the living room. 

"Where's Bell?" Raven asks, not lifting her eyes from where she's pouring herself tea into her favourite mug. (When Clarke first saw Raven's mug, she mistook it for a flowerpot. It's kinda big.)

"Octavia's. He's grading some papers and said he can't focus here."

Raven grins. "I can imagine why." She takes a sip and sighs happily. She opens her eyes to look over the kitchen bar to the living room and then blinks twice, furrows her brows. 

There are candles _everywhere_. The coffee table, the windowsill, the kitchen bar itself. There's also quiet music playing and Clarke is humming to the tune.

"What's this?" Raven cocks her eyebrow. 

"What?" Clarke lifts her head up from the phone, confused, but then she realizes. "Oh, yeah. Candles. I was kind of in the mood," she smiles and looks so pretty with the soft light dancing across her features. 

Raven smiles back at her and walks to the couch she's lying on. She takes another sip of the tea and then puts her mug down, careful not to knock down any candle. Leans her cane on an armchair and then sits down onto the couch. Clarke is snuggled up by her side almost immediately.

 

They cuddle and talk about their day and it's... it's just nice. Comfortable. Raven feels good with Clarke by her side. She makes Raven feel at ease. 

A slow song comes on and Clarke's face lights up, almost as if she's got some brilliant idea. 

"Wanna slow dance with me?" she asks, eyes soft, smile tugging on her lips. 

Raven has taken her brace off but there is Clarke's hand waiting to support her, so she nods. She takes her hand and stands up, slowly, reaching for her crane. 

They walks just a few steps away from the couch where there is way more space to move and Raven props the crane up on a wall. Clarke is holding her around her waist, one hand on her hip, the other between her shoulder blades, keeping her as close as possible. Raven trust her to not let her fall. 

It's not exactly dancing of any kind. They're just swaying from side to side to the slow rhythm and there's a lot of sheepish smiles and gentle touches. Raven leans her forehead to Clarke's and the blonde closes her eyes, tilting her head up a little so that their noses touch too. They brush the tips of them over each other and Clarke giggles. 

It reminds Raven of the first time she has been with a girl. Uncertain looks, wandering fingers, shaky breaths. Soft lips and quiet moans. Softer skin and pleasant smell. She remembers Octavia's determined eyes when she slipped her hand into Raven's underwear. They were sixteen and they wanted to try everything and even though it was just a one night thing, just an _experiment_ , Raven is fond of those memories. (She never told Bellamy because she promised to Octavia she would keep it a secret. And also it's not his business.) (And yeah, she has banged both the Blakes, kudos to her.)

 

Clarke's lips on her own bring her back to reality. She smiles a little and then returns the favour, brushing her lips against the blonde's, catching the lower one between her teeth, biting down slightly. Clarke breaths out sharply and opens her eyes. 

"Think I can carry you to the bedroom?" she grins and Raven laughs. 

"Don't think so, Princess," she sticks out her tongue at her. 

"Wanna bet, then?" Clarke teases as she hooks her hands under Raven's ass and lifts her up. 

Raven is very impressed when they really do make it to bedroom (Bellamy's, it's closer) and kisses her deeply as a reward.

 

They make out, rolling all over the bed so each of them gets to be on top only to end up on their sides, Raven on her left, Clarke on her right. She gives the brunette one last peck and then smiles, lazy and comfortable, drawing one strand of dark hair behind her ear. 

"I think we are wearing too much clothes," Raven grins and Clarke nods. 

"We should definitely do something about that," she says, hands already up Raven's sweater.

It's like they have all the time in the world. Stripping each other of their clothes one by one, no rush. Clarke kisses Raven's ankle and she squeaks because it fucking _tickles_. Raven blows a loud raspberry on Clarke's tummy and the blonde laughs so hard she almost cries. No rush. All fun. 

 

One pile of clothes on the ground and one Clarke that has fallen off the bed laughing into it later they are both finally naked. Clarke is running her fingertips gently over Raven's skin and every now and then tells her how gorgeous she is. Raven's tan and lean body makes Clarke think of Bellamy for a moment. Of the dimple in his chin and his freckled nose and just how _beautiful_ they look together. When he makes love to Rave it's such a sight. Clarke digs it.

She switches her fingers for her lips and explores every inch of Raven's body one more time. She finds that Raven has a sensitive spot right under her right breasts and immediately takes advantage of this knowledge. She leaves Raven panting and aching for more. 

Clarke smiles into her skin and kisses her way down Raven's stomach. She nuzzles her face into Raven's left thigh and the brunette is so glad she can feel there. Clarke runs her fingers through Raven's folds to find her wet, warm and _waiting_. She buries her face into her hot centre and Raven lets out shaky breath. Tangles her hands into blonde waves but doesn't use them to guide Clarke because she seems to know. She doesn't even have to tell Clarke that she needs her fingers because Clarke adds them spontaneously. 

Raven has to muffle her load moans into a pillow. Clutching it hard in her hand just as the muscles in her thighs start to tremble. Clarke takes her free hand and intertwines their fingers together. She moves the fingers inside of Raven with violent determination and it makes Raven's back arch off the bed. She comes almost silently, only a broken moan of Clarke's name slips off her lips.

 

After, Clarke kisses her and Raven can taste herself on her lips and suddenly it feels intimate. She pushes her under and deepens the kiss. She moves from her lips down her neck and to her chest, leaving a trail of hickeys. Then she kind of gets stuck by her breasts until Clarke is biting her lip so hard she's afraid she might bleed. 

"Raven," a soft gasp. 

"Sorry," mumble. "I really love your boobs." 

"Noticed." Smile. 

 

Raven then eats her out until she screams and turns into incoherent mess. Holds her close until her breathing is calm and steady. They lay with their legs intertwined, Clarke's head hidden in the crook of Raven's neck, a content smile playing on her lips. Raven is stroking her bare back in long lazy strokes, absent-mindedly humming some tune that's stuck in her head. 

 

It's close to midnight when she hears footsteps, Clarke already fast asleep still in her arms. 

"Hey," Raven whispers. 

"I see you had fun," Bellamy smiles, sleepy, and changes into his pyjama pants. 

"We did," she smiles fondly on the sleeping blonde as he slips under the blanket the girls are sharing. 

He kisses her shoulder and she tells him goodnight but he's probably already asleep. Raven smiles to herself and then slowly drifts of to sleep, too, feeling strangely happy.


End file.
